musictimelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Theater
1985 SEP Dream Theater (originally called Majesty) is formed by Berklee School of Music students guitarist John Petrucci, bassist John Myung and drummer Mike Portnoy Chris Collins (vocals) and Kevin Moore (keyboards) complete the band line-up 1986 MAY 28 The first ever Dream Theater (Majesty) show Various concert dates in and around the New York City area. The Majesty Demos. The initial run of 1,000 sold out within six months OCT 25 Chris Collins last show with the group NOV '''After a few months of writing and performing together, Chris Collins left the band due to creative differences 1987 '''NOV Charlie Dominici joins as vocalist for Dream Theater 1988 JUNE '''23 Dream Theater signed their first record contract with Mechanic '''JULY 18 to AUGUST 12 The band record their debut album at Kajem Victory Studios in Gladwyne, Pennsylvania. Recording the basic tracks took about 10 days, and the entire album was completed in about 3 weeks NOV 25 They play at Bayshore, Long Island, NY. This is the first show played with their new name - Dream Theater 1989 MARCH 6 Dream Theater's debut album When Dream and Day Unite ''is released 1990 In mid-1990, at a gig in New York, Dream Theater introduced Steve Stone as their new singer. He performed just three songs with the band before he was fired for performing less than adequately '''NOV' 17 Dream Theater play at Bayshore, Long Island, NY without a vocalist as an instrumental group 1991 Kevin James LaBrie, of glam metal band Winter Rose, is flown from Canada to New York for an audition. LaBrie jammed on three songs with the band, and was immediately hired to fill the vocalist position OCT 14 to DEC The band record Images & Words ''at BearTracks Studio in New York 1992 '''JULY' 7 Their second and breakthrough album, Images & Words ''is released 1993 European tour A show at the London's famed Marquee Club '''SEP' 3 First live album Live at the Marquee ''is released '''NOV' 16 The video compilation Images and Words: Live In Tokyo ''is released 1994 '''MAY' to JULY Dream Theater back in the studio to record Awake OCT 4 Third album Awake is released Kevin Moore leaves the band Jordan Rudess first plays with Dream Theater for a trial gig but opted to tour with Dixie Dregs Derek Sherinian is hired to fill in for the Awake tour 1995 FEB '''2 ''Images and Words ''is certified Gold '''APRIL The group entered BearTracks Studio in New York to rewrite and record the 23 minute epic "A Change of Seasons" 1996 At the end of 1996, they entered the studio to write their next album 1997 JUNE 2 to JULY 30 The album Falling Into Infinity ''is recorded at Avatar Studios, NY '''SEP '23 The album Falling Into Infinity ''is released 1998 '''OCT' 27 The live album Once In A LIVEtime ''is released 27 The video ''5 Years In A Livetime ''is released 1999 Jordan Rudess become the third keyboardist for the band replacing Sherinian '''FEB' to JUNE 'The group enter BearTracks studio to write and record their fifth studio album '''OCT '26 The album Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes From a Memory ''is released peaking at #73 on the US album chart A massive world tour followed recording the album, taking over a year to complete, by far their largest to that point. 2000 For one extra special show, at the Roseland Ballroom in New York City, actors were hired to play characters in the story, and a gospel choir was enlisted to perform in some sections of the performance. This show, the last North American date of the tour, was recorded for the band's first DVD release 2001 After many technical delays, the DVD, titled ''Metropolis 2000, was released in early 2001 '''MARCH 12 to AUG Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence ''is recorded at BearTracks Studios, NY The cover for the CD version of the concert, titled ''Live Scenes from New York, depicted one of Dream Theater's early logos (the Images and Words-era burning heart, modeled on the Sacred Heart of Christ) modified to show an apple (as in "Big Apple") instead of the heart, and the New York skyline, including the twin towers of the World Trade Center, in the flame above it. In an unfortunate coincidence, the album was released on the same date as the September 11 attacks. The album was quickly recalled by the band and was re-released with revised artwork later 2002 JAN 29 The group release their sixth studio album Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence. It debuts at US #46 and #1 on the Billboard Internet chart NOV '''8 ''Metropolis 2000: Live Scenes From New York ''is certified Gold 2003 to '''APRIL '''Entered the studio to write and record ''Train of Thought '' on special tour with Queensryche and Fates Warning (The Escape From the Studio Tour) '''NOV 14 The group's seventh album Train of Thought ''is released 2004 '''APRIL' 26 Dream Theater play at the Budokan Hall, Tokyo, Japan. The concert was filmed and recorded for later release JUNE 29'' Images and Words: Live in Tokyo/5 Years In A Livetime'' is released for the first time on DVD OCT 5 Live at Budokan ''is released as a 3 CD set and 2 DVD set '''NOV '''Dream Theater entered the Hit Factory studios in NYC to record their eighth album. As it turned out, they would be the last group ever to record in that famous studio, and after they wrapped up their final session, the lights were turned off at the studio forever 2005 '''JAN '26 Live at Budokan ''(DVD) is certified Platinum '''FEB' 25 The group finish recording Octavarium JUNE 7 The album Octavarium is released AUGUST 2 During a show in Dallas, the band paid tribute to Pantera's late guitarist Dimebag Darrell by performing the song "Cemetery Gates" as an encore. In addition was the unexpected appearance of fellow musicians Russell Allen, Burton C. Bell and Dave Mustaine, who joined the band on stage to perform parts of the song OCTOBER 11 The band cover the Pink Floyd album The Dark Side of the Moon ''in Amsterdam 25 The band cover the Pink Floyd album ''The Dark Side of the Moon ''in London '''DECEMBER' 4 The group play the whole of Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes From A Memory ''in Buenos Aires 6 Dream Theater's largest audience as a headlining act was 20,000 in Santiago, Chile 11 The group play the whole of ''Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes From A Memory ''in São Paulo 2006 '''JANUARY' 13 Dream Theater cover Deep Purple's live album Made In Japan ''in Tokyo 15 Dream Theater cover Deep Purple's live album ''Made In Japan ''in Osaka '''MAR '22 Live In Tokyo/5 Years In A Livetime ''is certified Platinum '''APRIL' 1 Dream Theater's 20th anniversary tour concluded with a show at Radio City Music Hall in New York. Though the show had minimal promotion, it was sold out days after tickets were made available. This show, which was recorded for a CD/DVD. It was the band's first concert accompanied by a full symphonic orchestra (the "Octavarium Orchestra"). AUGUST 29 The live release Score is released as 2 DVD and 3 CD SEP Dream Theater start work on their next album at Avatar Studios, NY OCTOBER '11 Score ''(DVD) is certified Platinum 2007 '''FEB Dream Theater finish recording Systematic Chaos '' Dream Theater sign to Roadrunner Records '''JUNE' 3 The 2007/2008 Chaos In Motion World Tour started off in Italy at the Gods of Metal concert 5 The album Systematic Chaos ''is released. Their first release through Roadrunner. It peaked at #19 in the US. 10 Dream Theater make their first UK festival appearance at the Download Festival at Donington Park '''JULY' 14 The video for "Constant Motion" is released. It is their first video since "Hollow Years" in 1997. 24 Dream Theater start the North American leg of the tour in San Diego, CA which will finish on August 26 in Philadelphia, PA 30 At Dream Theater's Salt Lake City show, Governor Jon Huntsman, Jr. signed a proclamation making this day "Dream Theater Day" The authorized book entitled Lifting Shadows, detailing their first twenty years, is released DEC '''Dream Theater is chosen as Xbox Live's artist of the month First time playing in Australia Dream Theater's music video "Constant Motion" was voted second in the Headbanger's Ball 2007 competition 2008 '''APRIL 1 A two-disc compilation album entitled Greatest Hit (...and 21 Other Pretty Cool Songs) is released by the band JUNE 2 Drummer Mike Portnoy announces that the band would be entering the studio to record a new album SEP 30 A DVD called Chaos in Motion 2007-2008 ''is released '''OCT' 7 Dream Theater began work on their 10th album at Avatar Studios, NY Dream Theater's music video "Forsaken" was voted fifth in the Headbanger's Ball 2008 competition Recorded a cover of the Iron Maiden song "To Tame A Land" 2009 MAR Dream Theater finish recording Black Clouds & Silver Linings '' '''MAY' 8 The music video for "A Rite of Passage" is released 11 The single "A Rite of Passage" is released JUNE '''23 Dream Theater's 10th album ''Black Clouds & Silver Linings ''is released '''JULY 1 Black Clouds and Silver Linings ''debuts at #6 in the US, with first weeks sales of 40,285 '''AUGUST' 14 Dream Theater played the Rush song "The Camera Eye" during a Toronto show SEP 15 The EP Wither is released